Why can't love be left alone
by Toru887
Summary: So many random things happen in this story it's hard to make a summary. Kyle gets kidnapped and Cartman is trying to find him. Warning there will be Shonen Ai moments in this.
1. Chapter 1

The sky is dark. The air is fresh. The ground is covered in snow. The hand in mine warming up mine.

I looked up at the round face his green eyes looking straight at me. I blushed and my lips curved up into a smile. He blushed up to the ear and turned away quickly. I chuckled a bit and tightened my grip on his hand, afraid that he would leave me.

This night could last forever, but I knew I had to head home soon. If I didn't my mother would give me another lecture of god-knows-what. I didn't want to return to that forsaken place I call 'home'. I wanted to stay with him, the man standing close to me…Eric Cartman.

"Look at the time," he said. "If you don't get home you bitch ass mom won't let you hear the end of it," I nodded.

I have gotten used to him calling my mom a bitch. And now I really could care less since I have come to realize my mother is a fat bitch. She has a hell load of rules set up at home and she rarely let's me go out. Today was just luck for me to go out with Cartman. Though, whatever it was that got me to go out with Cartman, I don't care, only that I am here with him.

"You're probably right," I chuckled. "I don't want to get grounded again,"

Cartman wrapped his arm around my shoulders and held me close to his side. I smiled thinking this night cannot be ruined. Not in any-

"Kyle!" a familiar voice yelled. I turned and a black haired blue eyed boy was running towards me. Cartman pulled away in the blink of an eye.

"Stan, what's wrong?" I asked. Stan stopped in front of me, panting. "Stan?"

He looked up then roughly pulled at my shoulders. "Kenny was hit by a car!" He yelled. My eyes widened. "He's being rushed over to the hospital! Come with me!" He grabbed my wrist and I grabbed Cartman's wrist.

Stan dragged us to the hospital and we waited in the waiting room. A doctor came down the hall heading towards us. We all stood at once.

It was a wonder to me why Kenny's parents hadn't come. Then again, I wouldn't have expected them to come in the first place.

"How is he doctor?" Stan asked at once.

The doctor sighed and gave a straight expression towards us. "I'm sorry to say but," he paused, "your friend Kenny didn't make it to the hospital. He died on his way here,"

It was all a shock to Stan and I but to Cartman the shock was to rough on him. Tears filled his eyes and rushed down his cheeks. I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Cartman?" I whispered. He nudged me away then ran off and out of the hospital. "Cartman!" I yelled after him.

"I'm sorry doc. Kenny was his best friend," Stan said, excusing Cartman for his behavior.

"I understand," the doctor said.

I looked down and thought of the pain Cartman must be going through. Then one thought came to mind…Stan being killed. I shut my eyes, the pain engulfing my body. The pain was too unbearable. I shrugged the thought off and ran after Cartman. I heard Stan call for me but I ignored him.

I ran towards Cartman's house and knocked roughly on his front door. "Cartman, open up!" I yelled.

The door opened but Cartman didn't appear, but his mother. "Oh, hello Ms. Cartman, is Cartman home?" I asked. She smiled.

"Why, hello Kyle," she greeted. "Yes Eric is here, he is upstairs. You can come in if you want."

She opened the door wider so I could enter. I smiled at her then headed for Cartman's room. I knocked on the door gently but there was no answer. I placed my hand on the doorknob. It was cold. I turned it slowly and pushed open the door.

Cartman sat in the middle of his room. His medium brown hair a mess atop his head. His green eyes staring blankly at the ground.

I shut the door behind me and sat next to Cartman. "Eric, I'm sorry," I said softly. He looked up at me then back to the floor. I placed my hand on his shoulder but he shoved it away. "Come on, you can't be in here forever," I said.

"I can," Cartman said. I sighed standing up and heading towards the door.

"I'll be back, but for now I'm going to let you figure things out," I said then headed out.


	2. Chapter 2

I stood before Eric Cartman's house. The wind blowing roughly against my side. I looked the house up and down. Then I turned my back towards the house.

I sighed then headed towards the bus stop. I expected to see Stan but he was not there. I blinked and stood at the stop all alone. For about an hour I waited. Then a car the passed me hurled to a stop and backed up so the driver could talk to me.

I looked up at the driver. It was Stan. I grinned and walked over to the car. "Kyle, what are you doing out here all alone?" he asked. I looked to the ground.

"There's no school today is there?" I asked. He shook his head as I looked back up at him.

"No, it was canceled because of Kenny's death," he paused. "By the way, how's the fat ass?" he asked.

I looked towards the direction of Cartman's house. "I don't know," I said softly. "I haven't seen, nor spoke to him since the day Kenny died,"

Stan nodded. "Do you want a ride home?" he asked. I looked up and grinned.

"That would be great, but I really don't want to face my parents right now," I said.

"I understand, so you wanna come and hang at my place for a while?" he asked. I nodded then entered Stan's black car.

***  
It's been three weeks since I last spoken to Cartman. He hasn't been at school, online; I was beginning to wonder if was really going to stay in his room forever.

After school got out I headed over to Cartman's house. But, when I knocked on his front door no one answered, so I let myself in. I walked up the stairs to Cartman's room. The door was slightly open. I peaked through the crack and spotted Cartman lying in his bed.

I walked in and sat by his feet. He shifted a little but didn't bother to look at me. I placed my hand on his leg and began to rub it. His muscles stiffened. "Kenny," he said softly.

"Cartman, it's me, Kyle," I said softly. He shifted his position to look at me. Then he looked back up at the ceiling.

I stood and crouched down by Cartman's head. I ran my fingers through his medium brown hair and a tear escaped the corner of his eye. Never in my life had I seen Cartman show this side of him and...it...really worried me.

I wanted Cartman to feel better. I wanted to see him happy. I wanted to hear his damn Jew jokes. Most of all I wanted my demanding Eric Cartman back.

I bent over and placed my lips on his. He didn't make any movement, so I tried to deepen the kiss. He still didn't move.

I sat up straight and looked at Cartman. He was pale, cold, and motionless. A knot built in my throat and tears came to the corners of my eyes. I gritted my teeth trying to hold back the tears, but I failed. The tears ran silently down my cheeks.

Cartman spotted my tears and his arm lifted off the bed and his finger cleared my cheeks of tears. He smiled softly at me and mouthed out the words 'you're my stupid Jew.'

I smiled and dug my face in his arms, balling my eyes out. Cartman was on his way back...Back to me. and that made me happy.


	3. Chapter 3

"Cartman!" I cried. Cartman thrust deeply into me. "Oh!" I yelled as I came onto our bare chests.

"K-Kyle!" Cartman yelled as he came inside of me. He collapsed beside me. I wrapped my arms around him and he did the same. "Damn Jew," and we drifted off into a deep sleep.

***

It's been five years since Kenny died. His death had a huge impact on Cartman and I's relationship. Cartman went into depression after losing his best friend. I watched Cartman change from a racist Nazi to a depressed goth.

The first month Cartman just stayed in his room, not having any contact with the world other than with me. Then he finally came back to school, but he hung out with the goth kids. At first me and a lot of other people thought it was a joke but when Cartman began wearing black clothes and tlaking low a dark, our opinions changed.

*Flash Back*

"Look Cartman's back!" Bebe called out running down the school hallway. Stan and I stopped our conversation immediately and turned in the direction in which she had come from. Cartman stood at the end of the hallway. His face expressionless. He wore his normal brown pants and red coat but he wasn't the same.

He walked over to Stan and I. "Hey guys," he said in a dark mysterious voice.

"Hey Cartman," Stan said. "Good to have you back," he said. But we both knew he really wasn't.

Though his body was here, his spirit was still in his room.

We got through the day normally but during lunch Cartman was no where to be found. Stan checked everywhere, but in the end we just figured that he had gone home. Then in seventh period class Cartman was sitting in his original seat, so Stan's thought was plummeted.

"Hey Cartman where were you during lunch?" I asked catching up to walk with him home.

He looked at me then he looked back down at the ground. "I was in the back," he said.

"With the goth kids?" I asked. He nodded slightly. I patted his back. "Cartman, they're bad news, I wouldn't hang with them if I were you,"

"Well, you're not me and I'm not you, so," he said not finishing his sentence. Then he walked faster leaving me behind. I sighed and looked after him until he disappeared into the snow.

"Poor Cartman," I said under my breath.

The next day at school was a bit different. When Cartman entered the school hallway he wasn't in his usual red coat anymore. He wore a midnight black coat. He had black eyeliner and black nails.

Stan's jaw dropped then mine followed. As Cartman made his way to the back exit towards the goth kids hang out. I gulped down hard then ran after him. Stan shouted for me to stop but I ignored him. I ran through the door and landed in the snow. I jumped up and turned towards the goths.

They all glared at me with their black beady eyes. I swallowed then returned the glare. I looked over to my left and saw Cartman lighting a cigarette to smoke it. I leaped towards him causing both of us to be covered in snow. Once my brain had processed what I had just done I looked into Cartman's green eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing Cartman?" I yelled. He pushed my off then sat back up, brushing the snow off his shoulders.

"I was about to smoke," he said darkly. I growled and smacked the cigar, he had taken out after he got up, out of his hand. "Aye, what the fuck Jew?" he said, still not yelling.

I was getting sick of this. I wanted him back and I wasn't going to wait any longer. A month was long enough. I looked around then I knew how I was going to get him back.

I grabbed Cartman's wrist and I ran to his house. We ran up stairs and I into his room. I threw him on the bed and I locked his bedroom door. I jumped on him and kissed him roughly. When I was out of breath I separated our lips and I leaned up to take off his coat. Then I took mine off. Followed by our shirts.

I bent forward and kissed his neck, then I nibbled on it. From there we made sweet love. After a while Cartman took over and fucked me…and hard too.

*Flash Back over*

That was how I got Cartman to come back to me. I loved him more than anything.

***

The next day at school Cartman and I walked to period one hand in hand. Everyone in college was used to us being this way. No one cared anymore. I was happy of that.

"Class, today there will be someone new joining us." Mr. Garrison said. Everyone was a bit confused. Colleges really don't let people enter after entrance exams.

Everyone's attention went to the back of the room where a blonde boy stood. He had bright blue eyes and a blue sweater. When he walked down the isle and sat next to me I knew instantly who it was, Cartman's ex-lover…Leopold "Butters" Stotch.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where we left off:  
Everyone's attention went to the back of the room where a blonde boy stood. He had bright blue eyes and a blue sweater. When he walked down the isle and sat next to me I knew instantly who it was, Cartman's ex-lover…Leopold "Butters" Stotch.

***

"Well, Howdy guys." Butters greeted. Cartman and I looked over at Butters and waved. "It sure has been a long time since we last seen each other."

We nodded.

"Damn it Butters, what the hell are you doing here?" Cartman asked.

"I applied for this college," he said. I realized my jaw was open and I closed it. "Same as you guys,"

My eye lid twitched and I stood and left the class. No one called out for me 'cause it was much of a shock for them as it was for me.

I walked towards the men's' restroom but I ran into Stan half way. His arm wrapped around Wendy's waist. "Hey Stan," I greeted.

"Hey," he said back. Wendy only waved. "What's wrong?" he asked me.

"Nothing," I said, in a rushing voice. He let go of Wendy and ran his thumb across my cheek.

I hadn't realized it before that tears were running down my face.

I stepped away from Stan and covered my face with my arm. I gritted my teeth together, and then I forced a smile upon my face. "Um, well, I have to go now. Nice seeing you two again. Bye Stan and Wendy," I said running out of the building.

'The hell? Why was I crying? Nothing happened between Butters and Cartman.' I thought. 'At least, nothing has happened for over six years...I think,'

I ran towards my dorm and I shut the door and locked it. I didn't want any interference from anyone. Not now...not for a while.

I curled into a ball in a corner of the dorm. 'I'm really stupid for just leaving.' I thought. 'I should have just stayed...oh well...what's done is done.'

***

Knock...knock...knock...

I looked up noticed someone had been knocking on my door for a while. I stood and headed for the door. I thought twice before opening the door, but ended up opening the door.

"Cartman," I said quietly.

Cartman looked pissed. "What the fuck is wrong with you, Kahl,?" he yelled, stepping into the room and shutting the door behind him. "You just left with out saying anything,"

I looked down. "I don't know why I left," I said.

Cartman grabbed my shoulders. "Was it Butters?" he asked. I stayed silent. "Nothing has happened between me and Butters for a long time, Kahl,"

I pushed him away from me. "I know that, Cartman," I said. "why do you think that being near Butters would make me leave?" I asked.

"Because the look on your face when you saw him," he said. "It was as if you had seen a ghost or something,"

"Well, it was just Butters." I said. "Why are you even here?" I asked.

"I snuck out of class to come and find you." he informed me. "Stan told me where I might find you."

I didn't know what else to say. I just wanted to get away...get out...leave Cartman...

I walked around Cartman and left the dorm room. I walked off campus and headed for the one place I could find silence...South Park cemetery.

The grave stone read:

Kenny McCormick  
died 2010

I looked down and thought of nothing but the stupid way I had reacted in front of Cartman. I bet he thought I acted pretty dumb.

I sat in front of Kenny's grave until it was really dark out. Then I heard footsteps behind me. I felt a chill run up my spine and I slowly turned. A dark figure stood behind me and I began to shiver. "H-hello," I forced out.

"Kyle, what are you doing out here?" the figure asked. The voice sounded familiar...then I knew who it was.

"Kenny?"


	5. Chapter 5

Four months have past since I discovered Kenny's ghost lurks in the cemetery. I visit him every night. Cartman doesn't know about me meeting Kenny. I don't ever want him to find out about Kenny, for it will only cause him pain, and I don't want him to go through that again.

"Kenny," I said, "do you have any idea how much Cartman misses you?" I asked.

Kenny shook his head. "Kyle, I visit Cartman every now and then. Though, he doesn't know of me doing that, I do know of him missing me," he said.

My jaw dropped, "how come you never told me this?" I asked.

He laughed. "Because, if I had told you, you would have tried to stop me," he said. I looked up at him.

"I haven't spoken to Cartman for four months, Kenny," I said, tears welling up in my eyes. "Can you tell me how he is?" I asked.

Kenny looked down. "He speaks your name every night, in his sleep," he said. Warm tears ran down my cheeks.

"I miss him," I said softly.

"Then speak to him, Kyle," he patted my back. "He's waiting for you," he said. I leaned me back against the grave and curled into a ball. Then Kenny leaned forward and began whispering in my ear. "He's been following you here for three weeks now," he said then disappeared into the air.

I stood off the ground and turned to face a tree that stood behind Kenny's grave. "Cartman," I called out. I heard shifting from behind the tree. Then I began walking towards the tree. "Please come out," I said.

"Hey cutie," some one said from behind me. My body stiffened and I became paralyzed. "I'm talking to you, cutie,"

I slowly turned and some random guy stood before me. I gulped down roughly and took steps back.

"Why don't you come with me instead of being here in this cemetery," he suggested. I shook my head. "Aw, come one, I won't bite that hard," he said. I took a couple more steps back. Then he leaped for me. I squealed and found myself pinned to the ground. "I was going to do this the easy way, but you left me no choice but to do this the hard way," he said.

The man began the removal of my clothes as I tried to brake free. I screamed out but no one answered.

The rapist licked my neck to my chest. I continued to scream.

"Get the fuck off of him," A familiar voice yelled. I looked up and saw Cartman standing above us. "I said get the fuck off of him!" he yelled, after a while of no response. The man stood off of me and went face to face with Cartman.

"Who the fuck are you to be telling me what to do to this little cutie?" he said pushing Cartman. Cartman then shoved his face to the ground.

"He's 'my' Jew, and I am the only one who can touch him!" he yelled. Then he punched the man more times then necessary. He kicked him a couple of times too.

After Cartman knew the man was good and dead he turned to me. "What are you doing here, Jew?"he asked me. I looked up at him then tears fell down my cheeks. "Answer me!"

I jumped up and wrapped my arms around him. "I missed you so much, Eric," I said.

Cartman stayed quiet but he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Damn Jew,"

***

"Howdy Eric and Kyle," Butters greeted as we entered his house.

It wasn't really strange how Butters' house smelled really fragrant and was really well cleaned.

"Hey, Butters," I said. Cartman just nodded at him. "Nice place you got here," I complemented.

"Thanks," he said.

"So Butters," Cartman began looking around. "Where's Kenny?"

Butters giggled. "Oh, Kenny is up stairs. He's getting ready to leave for our weekend vacation,"


	6. Chapter 6

"Kenny!" Butters called out. A loud thud was heard and then steps scurrying down the stairs. "He's coming," Butters grinned.

A blonde teen appeared and Cartman patted his back. "Nice place you got here, Kenneh," he complimented. I giggled at the way Cartman said Kenny's name. "What are you laughing at, Jew?" Cartman asked angrily.

I shook my head. "Nothing Eric," I grinned.

"Damn Jew,"

***

"So, Kyle, Cartman," Kenny said giving us both a perverted look. "You two, you know," his eye brows raised and he grinned submissively.

My face got hot and Cartman laughed. "You know it!" he yelled. "How about you and Butters?" Cartman asked.

Butters looked away. Kenny just laughed and nodded. "Every night,"

Then we all ended up laughing at Kenny's last comment. Butters laughed the quietest though. Cartman of coarse was the loudest.

Once we all quieted down, Butters left for the kitchen and brought back a big turkey. "Here you all go," Butters said. "A freshly cooked turkey,"

Cartman reached out for it, but Butters slapped his hand. "We have to say grace first, fatass," Kenny said.

"Ay!" Cartman yelled.

"He's not fat, he's big boned," I said softly. They all looked at me. I blinked. "What?"

Cartman laughed then pulled my towards his chest, "That's right. Better listen to my Jew,"

I blushed and huggled closer towards Cartman.

***

When Cartman and I made it home we headed straight to bed. We were so exhausted from the turkey dinner we didn't even bother to lock the front door...


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey, Jew," Cartman said. "You wake?"

I shifted in bed to face him. "Ya," I said. "why?"

"Just wondering," he said. "Are you tired?" he asked. I shook my head. "Oh, um,"

I knew he wanted to do something. I sat up and looked over at Cartman. He was looking at me. "sit up," I ordered. He sat up and as soon as he was comfortable, I pressed my lips against his. He placed his hands on my back as he deepened the kiss. He licked my lips demanding access, and I slightly opened them. His tongue traveled into my mouth and my tongue wrestled his.

He slowly lied me onto the bed not separating our lips. I moaned as his hand reached down between my legs. He roughly ripped off my pajama shirt and pinched my nipple. I released our kiss and moaned out. He licked my neck and nibbled on it. I bit my lip and covered my mouth with the back of my hand.

His tongue traveled down to my neglected nipple and he bit it, causing blood to spill. I screamed softly and he began sucking it lightly. I moaned and a tear escaped the corner of my eye.

Cartman sat up and pulled off my pajama bottoms, then my underwear. My member stuck straight up and I pre-came. Cartman gripped my penis in between his hands and pumped it up and down. I held back my moans as Cartman pumped faster and harder.

"C-Cartman," I said softly in between my gasps. He looked deep into my eyes and realized tears were spilling from my eyes.

"Why are you crying, Jew?" he asked. I shook my head and smiled.

"Because, it feels really good," I said. He smiled and leaned down to kiss me.

He released my hard on and sucked the tip of it. I screamed out in pleasure. Then he began to bob his head up and down, grinding his teeth against it.

I clenched the bed covers in between my hands as I moaned out in pleasure. I felt the edge of my climax and I widened my eyes. Then...

"CARTMAN!" I screamed as I came inside of Cartman's mouth. He leaned up and swallowed it all up. I gasped for air and looked up at Cartman. He smiled at me then lied in bed next to me.

"I would continue, but it seems that you are all out of it." he said, running his fingers through my hair. I grinned and cuddled next to him, not caring that I was naked.


	8. Chapter 8

The sound of loud beeping entered my dreams and I leaned up. I stretched and looked over at the clock: 7:00 a.m. I gasped and turned over to Cartman. He was snoring softly. I shook him awake and I told him we had to go to the airport.

"Cartman!" I said. "Look at the time! We'll be late to see Kenny and Butters off!" I said then jumped out of bed. I ran towards the bathroom and I slammed the door shut. "Cartman, hurry!" I yelled.

I heard Cartman grunt. "Their plane left at 5:30," he called out. I opened the door and looked over at Cartman. He was sitting in a criss-cross position. "Ya, I was going to tell you when we got home, but you looked really tired," he paused scratching the back of his head. "Kenny told me right as we were leaving his house, while you and Butters were outside by the car talking about when they got back,"

I looked at the ground and leaned my back against the door frame. "It's okay that you didn't tell me. But I am kind of shocked you didn't say anything," I said.

"I'll make it up to you," he said. I looked up at him interested. "I'll make this the best day of your life," he said. I smiled and ran to him to hug him. "Now go take a shower," he said. "I have to do something really quick," I nodded and ran to go take a shower. It was then that I remembered that I had no clothes on.

[Cartman's POV]

I watched my little Jew run off to take a shower. Then I slumped back into bed.

I had to think this through, about Kyle's best day ever. Ok, first I'll take him to the Cheesecake Factory.

I got up and walked over to the phone. I picked the phone up and dialed the number to the Cheesecake Factory. "Hello, Cheesecake Factory," a lady answered.

I cleared my throat and began to speak in a loud and clear voice. "Hello, I am calling to make a reservation for 9:00," I said.

"Okay," she paused, "to whom may I put this name to?" she asked.

"Eric Cartman," I said.

"Your table will be ready once you get here, sir," she said.

"Thank you," I said.

"You have yourself a nice day." She said then hung up. I smiled then put the phone back in the receiver.

"Hey Kahl," I called out.

"What?" Kyle replied.

"Are you almost done?" I asked.

"Yes." He called out. I grinned and opened the door to the bathroom. 'He left the door unlocked?' I thought. I entered the room quietly and pulled off my shirt. Then I pulled off my pants and underwear. Finally I entered the shower with Kyle. His back was facing me, so he didn't notice I entered.

My hand reached around his waist and I grabbed his penis. He jumped back falling into my arms. He looked up at me and I smiled down at him. "Hey Jew," I said. He chuckled and turned around to face me.

***

Once we got to the Cheese Cake factory I felt a strange feeling in my gut. It was telling me not to stay and just go home with Kyle. But I ignored the feeling and waited to be seated.

We didn't wait long until the waitress sat us down. We sat close to a window. "I have to go use the restroom," Kyle said, then stood up and headed in the direction of the bathroom.

The waitress came by. "I am Marlene, and I will be your server. What can I start you off with?" she asked.

"I will have a coke, and my friend will have a Dr. Pepper," I said. She nodded then walked off.

I looked out the window and thought that Kyle was taking an awful long time. I stood and headed for the bathroom. I entered the bathroom but it was empty. No one was around.

I looked around the whole restaurant, but Kyle was no where to be found. Then my phone began to vibrate. I went back to the bathroom then answered.

"Hello?" I answered.

'Hello.' The voice began. 'Is this Eric Cartman?'

I gulped down roughly before I answered. "Yes." I paused. "Who is this?"

'I have your friend Kyle Broflovski,' he said. I gasped.

"The fuck is this!" I yelled. The man only laughed.

'If you ever want to see him again, I suggest you do everything we say,' and with that he hung up.

I gripped the phone and a tear silently fell down my cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

[Cartman's POV]

I sat in my dark room, alone...and tired. I sat waiting for my phone to ring. But it remained silent...

My eyes were red and puffy, but why did I care? I wouldn't go outside, I wouldn't look out my window, I wouldn't even make another call to anyone. For the past three months I have sat in my room, doing as the kidnapper said.

First he told me not to call the cops or he would shoot Kyle. Second he made me meet one of his friends and pay him $500 cash. That was it...they haven't called since then and it was making me worry.

Suddenly my phone began to ring, the tune played, and it reminded me of Kyle. "Hello," I said, my voice cracking.

[Cartman?] the voice on the other line said.

"This is him," I said softly.

[Cartman, it's me Kyle,] he said. My eyes widened. [Please help me, I'm in North Park] he said.

"I'll go and get you out of there," I said.

[Bring cops with you,] he ordered.

I looked around the room. "Okay, tell me your address," I said.

After Kyle told me his address he hung up and I ran to my car. I started the engine and headed off to North Park...


	10. Chapter 10

I drove past many roads and finally reached my destination…the place where Kyle is being held captive.

I run to the entrance then decide not to barge in, so I ran to the back of the place. There was an entrance to the basement in the ground. I opened it and slid in.

"Cartman?" a voice said from behind me. I turned and Kyle stood behind me. He was battered up and his hair was dusty and looked as if it hadn't been cleaned for months. He had scars and burns every where. His eyes had bags under them and he wore the same clothes that he wore the day we went to the Cheese Cake Factory.

"Kyle," I said softly. Then I ran to him and hugged him tightly. "Damn Jew, do you have any idea on how much I've missed you?" I asked.

"Cartman, I missed you," Kyle cried.

We escaped and headed back to South Park…

I awoke in the hotel room I checked into last night. Tears had been falling from my eyes all night. I guess it was because of the dream. Kyle…Kyle…Kyle…where are you? A sigh escaped my lips as I got out of bed so I could leave and head off to look for Kyle.

Once I was back on the road I looked at how much longer I had until I go to the place where Kyle was being held captive. It read, on my GPS, six hours. I grunted and continued toward the destination.

{Six hours later}

Finally, I reached the place. I knew I had to park somewhere else and not close to the place he was in. So I drove around the corner and parked there. I pulled a gun out of the glove compartment and hid it under my coat. Then I headed to the small hut.

I entered the place and found no one. All I found was a note that was left for me to find:

If you ever want to see your lover boy again,

You will avoid any contact with him

Until we have returned him to you.

Once you read this call:

XXX-XXX-XXXX

Tears escaped my eyes and I crumpled the note in my fist. All I could think of is planning the person's bloody demise. My poor Kyle was being held captive and I had no trace of where he was.

I dialed the number into my phone and called. "Hello," the usual voice answered.

"Your note," I said softly.

"Ah, yes…you have one more job to do before we return this boy to you," he said.

I sighed then forced out, "What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"You pay us one million dollars cash and he will be returned to you unharmed," he said.

My jaw dropped. "Till when do I have to get you the money?" I asked.

There was a long pause before he answered. "I will have someone waiting for you at the Central Park this up coming Saturday." He said then hung up.

I ran to the car and headed back to South Park to gain all the money I needed…

I cried quietly and whispered, "Kyle, we'll be soon together…I promise,"


	11. Chapter 11

[Kyle's POV]

What's today? Monday? Tuesday? I can't remember…but I do count the days that have past. Today makes one hundred days since I was taken away from Cartman.

Is he coming for me? I don't know. All I know is that he's being tricked into doing random shit by my kidnappers.

They aren't going to take me back to him. I know what they're planning to do. They'll make Cartman give them the money then they'll shoot me and him.

I want to cry but my tears seem to have dried out a long time ago. I didn't know what to do anymore. I've tried to escape many times but it always ended up with me getting 'punished.'

I sighed as I heard foot steps approaching me. "Hey, Cutie," the man said.

Right…my kidnapper is the guy that attempted to rape me a few years back. I don't even remember why I was at the cemetery anyway. But I should have known that he would be back for me.

The sad part is…I get raped every other day…

Cartman, wherever you are…please don't bring them the money. Keep on living and forget about me…


	12. Chapter 12

[Cartman POV]

It's been two days and all I have raised was nine hundred thousand dollars. I needed one hundred thousand more.

"What do I do to raise the rest of the money?" I said under my breath then a thought came to mind.

"Hello," a sweet voice answered.

"Hey mom," I said softly.

"Oh Eric, hello," she greeted. "What do you need poopikins?" she asked.

"I need one hundred thousand dollars," I said, expecting her to ask me why,

"Alright sweety, I'll bring it over to you as soon as I can," she said then hung up.

My eyebrows narrowed. It's nice to get everything you want…when you eight, but now that I'm older it's gotten to be old.

I waited silently for my mother to bring me the money. I did nothing but stare off into space. I lost my life…my hope…and my pride, all in one day. The day Kyle was abducted.

I wanted those who kidnapped my Kyle dead. I didn't want their death to be fast. I wanted it to be slow and painful.

A growl formed deep in my throat. I couldn't hold my gore thoughts from taking me over.

My mother knocked on the door and I went to answer. She stood before me and held a bag full of cash. She held it out to me and I grabbed it slowly. "Here you go sweety, all the money you asked for," she said with a smile then left.

"Ya," I said then shut the door.

Saturday was tomorrow and I have conjured up a plan for keeping my money and my Jew…Starting tomorrow, no one will ever dare lay one finger on my Jew…


	13. Chapter 13

[Kyle POV]

I'm pretty sure that today was the day that I am supposed to be 'taken back' to Cartman. I hope he doesn't go…What ever they said is a lie…I know that they won't keep me living for much longer. It would be best for Cartman to save himself and leave me to die…knowing that he's safe…

My kidnapper grabbed my arm roughly and tied a handkerchief around my eyes so I wouldn't see anything. Then he walked me somewhere and threw me into what seemed to be a car.

We drove far. At some point I started getting the idea that they were lost. But then the car came to a sudden stop.

They grabbed me roughly again and threw me out. I waited in silence but a familiar voice broke the silence.

"I have your fucking money," it sounded like Cartman…but his voice seemed more depressed than usual. "I want Kyle,"

There was another pause then I was pushed to the ground. The handkerchief was removed and I was now looking at black shoes. I slowly looked up and saw Cartman.

Is this real? Or is it another dream?

He was looking down at me, his face was serious. Then his hands rose and many gunshots were heard. Cartman grabbed a hold of me and hugged me tightly. I shut my eyes, listening to the loud shots.

"Damn Jew…where have you been?" he asked into my hair.

Tears fell from my eyes once again as I whispered. "I have been waiting for you." I cried.

Cartman lifted me in his arms and carried me to his car. He laid me in the back then he shut the door.

[Cartman's POV]

I looked over at the money that sat atop my table top. Today is the day my plan takes into action. I grinned evilly and gripped the money roughly then carried it to my vehicle. I dropped the sack onto the passenger seat and drove off to Central Park.

Once there I sat in my car waiting for some individuals to come for the money. Those people also held my poor Jew captive.

Then a car began slowly approaching. They stopped a couple feet away from me and flashed their lights, signaling me to get out.

I stepped out of my car and slammed the door. Then I walked over to them. They stepped out of the car, and then they pulled out a very thin boy with a handkerchief over his eyes. After I got a glimpse of his covered eyed face I knew instantly who this boy was…he was my Kyle.

I sighed then said, "I have your fucking money," I paused. "I want Kyle," I said. They grabbed the bag from my hands and checked the money inside then they threw Kyle to the ground in front of me. I bent down and removed his handkerchief and immediately stood straight up.

Kyle slowly looked up at me and I kept my face straightforward. Then I signaled trained men and gunshots began almost immediately.

I reached for Kyle then pulled him into my arms; Covering him in case one of the gunmen missed and shot for us. No one missed. I looked over at the dead bodies covered in many holes. Then I carried Kyle to my car.

I laid him in the backseat then shut the door.

I looked back to the bodies and looked for the one who held my money. I walked over to my money and picked it up. I grinned as I headed back to the car.

[Kyle's POV]

It's been months since I was kidnapped and only recently had I been taken back to Cartman. I have to say that I am really glad that he came. I should have known that he would have come up with a smart plan to make sure that we both stayed living after that day.

But all that is in the past. I'm with Cartman now and I am truly happy.

Where would I be with out Cartman?

Cartman pressed his lips against mine as we lay in bed together. I felt his hand reach down in between my legs and his roughly grinded his hand against my member. I moaned in between our kiss.

We sat up and removed our clothes. We lay back down and Cartman shoved a finger up my ass slowly. I gripped the blanket in between my fingers and gritted my teeth. Then he shoved in another finger. I moaned a bit then he shoved in the third finger and scissored my entrance.

After a while he removed his fingers and placed the head of his dick at my entrance. He slowly pushed it in and I screamed out. "C-Cartman!"

Once he was fully inside me he sat for while as I got used to the large object inside me. I nodded for him to continue, then he pulled it almost all the way out then roughly shoved it back it. I screamed out in pain and pleasure as he repeated the action many times.

I was feeling my climax as Cartman gripped my cock and pumped it. Then I came onto out chests and onto the sheets, yelling out Cartman's name multiple times.

He continued then he grunted and a warm substance filled my body. It felt nice and relaxing. Then we collapsed onto the bed and drifted into a deep slumber.

[Cartman's and Kyle's POV]

As we drifted a thought came to mind…I love him so much, but our love just can't be left alone…

End


End file.
